


Friendship in My Ears

by HSavinien



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Music, Playlist, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSavinien/pseuds/HSavinien
Summary: Nile's putting together a playlist of songs from her new friends and acquaintances.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Friendship in My Ears

After her third pair of earbuds bites it in two weeks (one waterlogged falling in Seine, one rolled over on while dodging a taxi, one cord cut by knife [objectively better than her throat, but still inconvenient]), Nile texts Booker. 

_Can you do some research for me, find a good way to order earbuds in bulk?  
_ _In ear ones with silicone squishy fitting things. Idc what brand as long as the sound isn’t totally shit._

_Ok._

_Thanks! Still on for that march on the 26th?_

_Yes. We need anything special?_

_Just good shoes, masks, sunglasses, emergency kit._

_:thumbsup:_

_Oh and I found a song I think you’ll like._

_If you send me les mis again_

_Noooo. [Blankets_and_Bedding.mp3]_

She has one pair left, picked up from a corner store, neon green and a little crackly in one ear. She jiggles the headphone cord until it behaves and pulls up her playlist of things that people have recommended. There’s a lot. 

Their last trip to New Delhi, she met some really enthusiastic folk metal fans, so she has a couple from them to add. There’s rap that a twelve-year-old in Nepal assured her was the Best Thing Ever, Nicky’s Europop, Édith Piaf from Booker, Joe’s soppy love songs and symphonic poetry in about 8 languages, some extremely gay country music that Jay had bugged her about before Nile left (died), and a lot of other songs in a mashup of genres and styles and languages from friends and acquaintances around the world. Andy had just said, “I don’t know, the angry women,” when Nile asked what kind of music she enjoyed, so after some experimentation, Nile added Skunk Anansie and a couple of riot grrrl albums. She needs music from her new people to add to the soundtrack of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> A selection from Nile’s playlist:  
> https://youtu.be/i4FqGPRQWFM  
> https://youtu.be/cMHhLDy2GN8  
> https://youtu.be/P-Q2pwq1J0o  
> https://youtu.be/jad_Cp_qJKg  
> https://youtu.be/vACZA9dGvV4  
> https://youtu.be/m5T8keVXslk  
> https://youtu.be/TU0TAsEjUpg  
> https://youtu.be/G8vwMJ7G5uU  
> https://youtu.be/wBQLNI50Rho 
> 
> The song she sent Booker:  
> https://youtu.be/ChH1xH5OJ9I


End file.
